1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a neckform for displaying jewelry, and more particularly, to a neckform for displaying a necklace and an additional article of jewelry.
2. Background of Related Art
When displaying necklaces, retailers often utilize a neckform to support and display the necklace to the consumer. Such neckforms are well known in the art and provide an appealing visual display by supporting a necklace in a manner similar to which it is worn. Neckforms generally include a body portion which is supported at an angle, so that the necklace is readily visible, such as through a display case. While neckforms display necklaces in an aesthetically appealing manner, they tend to be larger than other display items and take up significant amounts of space in a display area. In addition, because they provide a raised surface on which to display the necklace, they may draw the consumer""s attention away from other articles which are displayed lower in the display case.
Other devices for displaying necklaces alongside other articles of jewelry are also known in the art. For example, a generally flat display pad sized to fit within a jewelry box and which includes slits for receiving a necklace is known in the art. However, such display pads do not provide the same aesthetic appeal as neckforms because they do not display the necklace in a manner similar to which it is worn.
Therefore, there is continued development in the art to create improved devices for displaying necklaces alongside other articles of jewelry in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a neckform for supporting and displaying a necklace including an end plug member for supporting a second ornamental article thereon. In a preferred embodiment, the end plug member is removably supported within the neckform such that the end plug is interchangeable with a variety of end plugs designed to hold various articles of jewelry. The end plug preferably sits atop the highest part of the neckform, so that the article of jewelry supported on the plug is elevated relative to the necklace supported on the body of the neckform. The end plug may include any number of a variety of supports for displaying various articles of jewelry or other ornamental articles. For example, the end plug may include a slot for supporting the band of a ring, may include one or more apertures for supporting earrings and/or pins, and may include a wrist extension for supporting a bracelet or watch. In addition, the end plug may have multiple supports and/or holders such that more than one article of jewelry can be supported by the end plug. In a preferred embodiment, the end plug is frictionally held within a recess in the neckform. In this manner, the end plug is supported within the neckform while also being readily removable and interchangeable with other style end plugs, as desired.